1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for a volatile material, and more particularly, to a device having a retention structure for securing a removable cartridge with a volatile material.
2. Description of Related Art
Dispensing devices are generally known. Some dispensing devices release volatiles into the atmosphere from pressurized systems using activation mechanisms. Other prior art dispensing devices use pump mechanisms to dispense volatiles into the atmosphere. Still other dispensing devices use heating mechanisms to assist in the volatilization of a product. Further, some dispensing devices rely on porous wicks and/or ambient air to dispense volatiles into the atmosphere via evaporation.
Many dispensing devices dispense product from refillable or replaceable product containers. Typically, product containers must be secured to the dispensing device in order to ensure proper operation. Common retention mechanisms traditionally include housing enclosures, fitted seats, slides, flanges, and the like. Additionally, a product container must be properly configured to work with the dispensing device to ensure effective operation. Some prior art systems use sensors to determine whether a product container is properly configured to work with the dispensing device. Other systems use electronic circuitry or electromagnetic locks.
The present disclosure contemplates various means of securing a refillable or replaceable product container to a dispensing device. The disclosed embodiments allow for the proper configuration and easy retention of a product container. Further, the embodiments provide for the effective diffusion of volatiles into the atmosphere. Several of the embodiments disclosed herein further utilize convenient frames and/or other structures to allow for easy conversion from active to passive emission or vice versa.